Cubby turns into a baby
by Laquane2020
Summary: What if Cubby, Tick-Tock croc, and Captain Hook we're the only three that turn into babies instead of four? that's right Jake and Izzy did not turn into babies this time because in this story, they will be acting like parents to Cubby
1. Chapter 1 Pirate Pool of Youth

**Author's Note: ****Ahoy Matey! Time for another Jake and The Neverland Pirates Story. So you heard of Pirate Sitting Pirates right? So I was thinking of switching it a bit. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 Pirate Pool Of Youth** **2**

**Jake's POV**

it was a beautiful day on n

Neverland, Cubby, Izzy, Skully, and I were having a picnic.

"Nothing like some healthy crackers, then... except more crackers!" Skully said as he was eating some crackers.

That wasn't until a monkey, came over and took Skully's crackers.

"looks like you're not the only one l that likes a tasty snack Skully." Izzy said to him while giggling.

"Yeah, but those are my crackers!" Skully said while chasing the monkey

"Skully wait up!" Cubby said as we all chased after the monkey.

Meanwhile...

**Captain Hook's POV**

Me and my crew were looking for treasure, until a monkey came passed us.

"Hey you give me back my hat right now you trader!" I said to the monkey.

**Izzy's POV**

As we were still chasing the monkey, we tiptoe the past tik Tok crack, try not to wake me up but it was too late Captain Hook already woke him up.

"Captain Hook, we really must be going!" Jake said to him.

I then grabbed Jake's hand as we both hid behind a tree.

"Izzy why are we hiding behind a tree?" Jake asked me as I covered his mouth.

Then as we were still hiding behind a tree, the Pirate Pool Of Youth started to glow.

"Whoa it's the pirate pool of youth! it said that who ever bath in it, turns into a wee Pirate." Mr. See explained to us.

As we all walked towards the pirate pool of youth, everyone, and I mean Tic Toc Croc Captain Hook, and Cubby all turned into Babies.

"Yay Hay no way Cubby, are you okay?" Jake asked him as he then walked up to me as I picked him up.

"Whoa it's a okay wittle one Izzy's here." I said as I tickled his tummy.

"Wittle one?" Jake asked me.

"Izzy, should we just follow the rest of them that way we can turn cubby back into his normal awesome self?"

"Mm, no. Jake don't you see, this is our chance to become parents one day. and what better to start being parents, is to take care of Cubby" I said to him.

"Oh no you are not dragging me into this." Jake said to me as I grabbed his ear.

" Okay, okay, okay, will do it, but I won't like it at all." Jake said to me.

"Yes!" I said to myself.

"Izzy, I hope you know what you're doing." Skully said to me.

"of course I do Skully with Jake's help of course, nothing can go wrong." I said to him.

Once we headed back on Bucky, Cubby started to cry because of a wet diaper.

"Aww did Cubby Wubby had an accident in his diaper?" I asked him as I started to change him.

Jake just looked at me with his jaw open.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing it's just that when did you learn how to change a diaper?" Jake asked me.

"I'm just doing it!" I said to him as I throw the wet diaper in the garbage.

"Okay, Cubby your changed, how about I give you a piggyback ride." I suggested to Cubby as he just crapped his little hands

So I putted him on my shoulder and started to run around Bucky.

"That is so cute Izzy, giving Cubby a piggyback ride, is really making him happy." Jake said to me.

"Look Jake, Cubby fell asleep." I said to him as I was now holding the sleeping Cubby in my arms.

"Aww that is so cute!" Jake said to me.

"I know, but taking care of Cubby ain't going to be easy." I said to him.

"Well, Izzy you are doing a good job for starters." Jake said to me as I have him a kiss on the cheek, witch made him blush.

"So anyway, I was wondering since Cubby is sleeping right now, I was thinking that you and me can have some alone time with each other." I said to him as I was flirting with Jake.

"Izzy are you flirting with me?" Jake asked me.

"Yes!" I said to him.

"Well, Ms. Green then we should take this conversation to my bed." Jake said to me as he picked me up and carried me to his side if the room to his bed.

"So, what did you want to have a conversation about?" I asked him.

"Well, I, I, love you Isabella Rose Green." Jake said to me as I was shocked to hear what he said to me.

" well, since you've already confessed your feelings to me, I wanted to say that I love you too Jacob Alex Hutchinson." I said to him as we shared our first kiss.

**Author's Note: **okay so, I changed it a little bit so it would make a cute sense. Now we'll let me know what you guys think of this.


	2. Chapter 2 Taking care of Cubby

**Author's Note**: **Hey kids! time for another chapter of Pirates sitting Pirates II! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Taking care of Cubby**

**Jake's POV**

As Izzy and I were laying down on my bed, Cubby started to cry.

"Your turn." Izzy said to me as o got up and went to Cubby's old baby room.

As I went inside, Cubby started to bounce up and down I'm his crib.

"Yes, Cubby what is it?" I asked him as I hit me with his map.

"Ouch Cubby, do not hit me with your map that's not nice." I said to him as cubby hits me with this map again.

"No we do not hit people bad Cubby, bad." I said to him.

"how about you play with these blocks for a little bit, while I'll go check to see if you didn't give me a concussion.

As I went into the kitchen to get an ice pack for my head, Izzy came in.

"Hey Jake how's it going with little Cubby?" Izzy asked me.

"Did you not see what he just did to me? He hit me with his map twice." I said to her.

"Well that's Cubby for you." Izzy said to me.

"you know what I'm changing him back." I said to Izzy.

"No Jake, I want to keep Cubby like this." Izzy said to me.

"Why? so he can keep hitting me with his map." I asked her.

"No not really. But why did he do that?" Izzy asked me.

"I don't know maybe he likes it and he thinks it's funny." I said to her.


End file.
